


heart of gold

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Piss Play, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's bladder is the size of a garbanzo bean.<br/>Kuroo kind of thinks about it a lot, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart of gold

**Author's Note:**

> did a little game where we picked two characters entirely at random, selected a kink, and slapped 'em together  
> guess who got kurohina pissplay  
> this is the result of that  
> 

Hinata has to pee _all the time._ All the time.

It doesn’t matter where they’re at; grocery store, can’t find him anywhere near the produce, where they’re _supposed_ to be shopping? Restroom. Movies, already an hour in and the good shit’s happening? Kuroo shouldn’t have let him get the large Pepsi. The second they’re done ordering their Crunch Wrap Supremes and Beefy Five Layers at Taco Bell, he’s scuttling away to use their dirty restrooms with a call to Kuroo to get his drink for him.

It doesn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter if the world was ending, either; when Hinata has to pee, _he has to pee._ His bladder is the size of a garbanzo bean.

Kuroo kind of thinks about it a lot, actually.

It’s a thing he’s had for a while, and Kuroo’s kind of shameless when it comes to his weird fetishes and kinky bedroom shit, but this is one he’s never told anyone. Like, ever. Even to precious, pure, loving Hinata, who would never and _has_ never judged him for anything.

They’re sitting on the couch on a Wednesday night watching _Friends_ reruns when Hinata jumps up from the sofa and announces that he’s going to go take a piss.

“Wait,” Kuroo says, and Hinata does, turning around questioningly. Kuroo feels his face heat up. “Um. Can I talk to you, actually?”

“Sure,” Hinata says, moving slowly to sit back on the couch. He doesn’t look worried, or scared, or anything like someone is supposed to look like when their boyfriend is about to tell them they want to be pissed on; he just looks like his open, eager, curious self.

To be fair, he doesn’t actually know Kuroo’s four seconds away from telling Hinata he wants to be pissed on. “What’s up?”

“So. Uh.” Kuroo has no idea how to say this delicately. “I want you to pee on me.”

Hinata’s face goes comically blank, and Kuroo would laugh if he wasn’t so fucking nervous. They sit there for a while while Hinata’s brain refreshes, and then refreshes again, until finally,

“Really?”

Kuroo chews on the inside of his cheek. “Uh. Yeah. Is that weird?”

“Yes!” Hinata says emphatically, noticing the way Kuroo winces and backtracking with, “But not in a bad way! It’s just. Um. I never thought about it. That. Peeing on you. Or anyone, really.”

Kuroo runs a shaky hand through his hair and laughs to try and dispel his nerves. “It’s okay, we don’t have to -”

“I want to!”

Kuroo is the one who blanks this time. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean. We’d have to do it in the shower, obviously… But it’s not _that_ weird, right? It’s just pee. And um.” He mumbles something here that Kuroo can’t quite catch.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

He mumbles again.

“Hinata.”

“I said you look really hot on your knees anyway!” Hinata is bright pink and Kuroo snorts, the tightness in his chest releasing finally.

“Okay, um. Cool. Yeah.”

“Yeah. Cool.”

“Alright.”

“So,” Hinata says, averting his eyes as he rubs the back of his neck, “You wanna. Go?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, standing abruptly and holding a hand out to Hinata. He bites back the joke he wants to make about Hinata being the one about to _go_.

They walk to the bathroom and as Hinata undresses, Kuroo turns the shower on and adjusts the heat as he thinks about his life choices and the fact that he’s lucky enough to have such a sweet, tiny, forgiving boyfriend. He shucks his clothes off and the second they’re both inside the shower, Hinata’s on him.

“Whoa,” Kuroo laughs as Hinata tries to climb him like a tree. “You’re eager.”

Hinata just huffs up at him and tugs at his arm. Kuroo smothers a laugh and beds down to kiss the redhead, sighing when Hinata’s teeth tug as his lower lip. It doesn’t really take a lot to get the younger boy going, and a mischievous brush between his legs confirms Kuroo’s suspicions that he’s already hard. The realisation causes Kuroo’s own dick to twitch.

“Wait,” he mumbles into Hinata’s mouth before pulling back, “Can you still pee when you’re hard?” And then he mentally slaps himself, even while Hinata’s nodding, because no _shit_ Hinata can still piss when he’s got a boner. He could probably piss on command if he tried hard enough.

“Cool,” Kuroo says before falling to his knees, kissing softly at Hinata’s slim hips. Hinata sighs at the contact, head falling forward to watch Kuroo as he lets his hands come up to gently trace along the sides of the older boy’s jaw.

“Do I just…?” Hinata murmurs, and Kuroo nods silently, mouthing at the base of Hinata’s cock.

“Yeah,” Kuroo breathes over the hard flesh, “Just. Wherever you want. Whenever you’re comfortable. Just let me know.” He reaches down to find himself embarrassingly hard at just the thought, and he wraps a tight fist around himself, half-worried that he’ll bust a nut the second Hinata actually starts doing it.

Turning his head, Kuroo continues mouthing at the base of Hinata’s cock, sliding his wet mouth up the length and then back down, chancing a glance up to find those golden eyes laser-focused on him as the redhead bites down harshly on his own lower lip.

Kuroo strokes himself once, twice, sighing at the feeling, and Hinata whines, reaching down to tug gently at Kuroo’s wet locks.

“‘M gonna do it now,” he murmurs, voice pitched low, and Kuroo almost straight up _whimpers_ , nodding and stroking his cock slowly.

The moment Hinata’s piss actually hits him though, just shy of the corner of his mouth, Kuroo goes off and suddenly he’s coming, disbelieving at the situation and also at himself for blowing so early, but he knows Hinata doesn’t care, so he lets it happen. Hinata’s piss slides in a warm trail down his neck, pooling in the dips of his collarbones before overflowing and washing over his chest, down his thighs, and Kuroo sighs, reveling in the feeling.

Once he’s come back to himself, Hinata has finished and is on the verge of coming, too; Kuroo can tell by the way Hinata’s whimpering on each tug of his own dick, biting at his lip as his eyes fall closed. Kuroo smacks his hand away and finishes Hinata off himself; the redhead comes with a breathy whine over Kuroo’s collarbones, and really, how did he get so lucky.

Hinata collapses down to his knees once he’s done, sighing and resting his forehead against Kuroo’s as they catch their breath together.

“Was that okay?” Hinata asks, soft, genuinely concerned. Kuroo feels his heart swell.

“That was fucking awesome,” he says, and Hinata grins cheekily before leaning forward to kiss him stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway. follow me on [pissblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com/)


End file.
